Frostbite
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Suatu hari saat hiking,... tersesat, kecelakaan kecil, dan pelukan... [Oneshoot NaruHina]... DLDR!


**Disclaimer: NARUTO and All characters belongs To Masashi Kishimoto.**

**xxxxxxx**

Dia menggoyangkan ujung jari-jari kakinya.

Tidak hanya itu, jari-jari tangannya pun ikut bergerak mengikuti.

Giginya bergemeletuk, pertanda amarah dan rasa kedinginan yang secara bersamaan dirasakan olehnya.

Rasanya ia memang harus mengomeli Naruto saat mereka keluar dari sini nanti.

Itupun jika mereka akan berhasil keluar dari tempat ini.

Mereka memutuskan _hiking_ di akhir pekan itu karena permintaan Naruto yang sangat ingin merasakan _hiking_ dan dengan _sedikit _memaksa, ia menyeret teman-temannya yang akhirnya dengan setengah hati mereka terpaksa mengikuti keinginan si _blonde_.

Dan hiking saat itu dimulai dengan perjalanan yang cukup bagus dan menyenangkan, sampai kemalangan memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka, atau hanya dua insan berbeda gender ini saja?

Naruto, yang mungkin karena kecerobohannya, salah membaca peta. Sedangkan ia dan Hinata telah tertinggal cukup jauh dengan yang lainnya karena Naruto yang berulang kali mengajak Hinata untuk beristirahat. Jadi ketika mereka berhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan, ia memilih jalur kiri, meskipun Hinata terlihat ragu dan mengatakan lebih baik mereka mengambil jalur kanan. Dan Naruto, yang terlihat sangat yakin dengan pilihannya, memilih mengabaikan saran Hinata dan mengambil jalur kiri. Hinata yang terlalu takut untuk pergi sendiri, akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti Naruto. Dan tidak lama, hujan deras dan angin ganas pun menambah kesialan mereka. Bersyukurlah mereka karena masih ada gua kecil yang mereka jadikan tempat berteduh sementara.

Dan disinilah dia, kedinginan akibat tamparan angin, dengan goresan luka pada sikunya, dan pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sakit. Mungkin kini pergelangan kakinya telah memar seluruhnya. Belum lagi handphonenya yang jatuh dan tentu saja tidak dapat ditemukan lagi. Ia menghela nafas sambil menekuk lututnya lebih dekat ke dadanya. Tidak ada gunanya berkeluh kesal dalam situasi seperti ini. Ada banyak hal lain yang harus ia pikirkan saat ini.

Misalnya saja perutnya yang terasa kram karena kedinginan, handphonenya yang hilang, atau mungkin… Naruto.

Naruto…

Nama yang tanpa sadar ia ucapkan meski tanpa suara. Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang berusaha membuat api unggun dengan kayu kering yang mereka temukan. Yah, harus diakui semua masalah ini akibat kecerobohan Naruto, namun itu tidak mengurangi rasa kagum Hinata terhadap dirinya. Karena di balik kelemahannya, Naruto tidak pernah menyerah, selalu memberikan semangat pada orang lain, dan selalu tersenyum untuk semua orang yang dikenalnya. Tanpa ia sadari, kehangatan mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya hanya dengan mengingat perasaannya untuk pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Naruto…

Jadi, di sanalah ia duduk, diam-diam melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Ketika tanpa ia sadari waktu yang telah terbuang lama untuk menatap pemuda pirang itu, sampai akhirnya matanya terkunci dengan sepasang mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto. Membuat Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya sebelum Naruto melihat rona merah yang telah menguasai wajahnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah sebagai gadis penggemar Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuatmu merasa hangat," mendadak Naruto bersuara setelah lima belas menit dilanda keheningan.

Kening Hinata berkerut, ia menatap kembali tempat di mana Naruto duduk sebelumnya, hanya untuk menemukan pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di sana, tapi kini wajah Naruto sudah tepat berada di depannya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, dengan ritme yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan satu atau dua kata, tapi nyatanya tidak ada satupun kata yang mampu ia keluarkan.

"Wajahmu merah sekali. Bibirmu sudah membiru, dan kau juga menggigil dari tadi," ucap Naruto bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang hangat jatuh di bahu Hinata, menutupi tubuh Hinata yang kedinginan.

Jaket Naruto. Dengan warna orange-hitam, dan aroma citrus yang sudah menjadi aroma khas pemuda pirang itu, menimbulkan getaran menyenangkan dan rasa nyaman yang kini dirasakan Hinata.

"Dengan begini sudah merasa lebih hangat, kan?" gumamnya sebelum berbalik dan kembali duduk di depan api unggun yang dibuatnya.

"Ta-Tapi bagaimana de-denganmu?" Oh, _Kami-sama_, di saat seperti ini penyakit gagapnya kembali muncul.

Naruto melipat kakinya. Matanya melihat sekeliling, seakan enggan atau terlalu malu untuk bertatap mata lagi dengan sepasang mata _amethyst_ itu. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

**XxXxXxX**

Jika keheningan bisa membunuh, bisa dipastikan Hinata sudah mati sejak tadi. Mungkin hanya lima menit, tapi waktu serasa bergerak begitu lambat. Suara badai dan tetes air yang menghantam bumi menjadi latar belakang keheningan yang kembali melanda dua manusia ini.

Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, semua ini membuat berjuta emosi berkecamuk di otak Hinata. Ribuan kupu-kupu seakan beterbangan di perutnya. Angin yang menampar wajahnya seakan mengejek dirinya. Tanah lembab basah menambah kelam suasana, dengan keheningan kosong yang menggantung di udara.

_Like Hell!_ Bahkan Naruto mampu membuat kinerja otaknya semakin kacau hanya dengan duduk dengan mata terpejam di sana, dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada, dan surai pirangnya yang berantakan. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada jaket Naruto yang melekat di tubuhnya, yang semakin membuat aroma citrus itu semakin nyata di indra penciumannya. Sialnya, saat-saat seperti ini justru semakin mendorongnya untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang di luar akal sehatnya. Hal-hal yang bodoh dan konyol, atau bahkan benar-benar gila seperti…

"A-Apa menurutmu aku ini gadis yang menarik?"

Oh yeah. Ternyata ia benar-benar mengatakannya.

Segera ia menutup mulutnya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik lututnya hingga menutupi wajahnya yang kembali memerah dengan sempurna. Sementara Naruto membuka matanya. Alisnya bertaut, dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ini benar-benar sangat memalukan! Ia mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan kata maaf, sebelum suara Naruto terdengar olehnya.

"Kupikir…," jeda sejenak sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya sembari menatap Hinata tepat di kedua matanya, "Kau sangat menarik sebagai seorang perempuan…"

Hanya satu kalimat. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata berdesir. Otot-otot tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan ia hanya mampu tersenyum sebagai wujud ekspresi rasa bahagianya. Benarkah apa yang didengarnya tadi? Naruto sungguh berpikir ia gadis yang menarik?

Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan, meskipun pergelangan kakinya terasa semakin sakit. Naruto yang melihat itu ikut berdiri, antara khawatir dan heran melihat Hinata yang mencoba menghampirinya.

"Hinata! Apa yang kau-"

Perkataannya terputus saat Hinata jatuh ke pelukannya dengan sepasang tangan kecil yang melingkari pinggangnya erat. Hinata tengah memeluknya. Tubuh _tan _itu menegang dan kaku seketika. Bibirnya pun mendadak terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan satu kata saja.

"Ku-Kupikir kau bisa memberikan kehangatan untukku," bisik Hinata pelan.

Jari-jarinya membelai lembut punggung Naruto. Mereka terdiam, namun kali ini berbeda. Mereka ingin menikmati kehangatan tubuh pasangan masing-masing dalam keheningan. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan… hangat… Ingin rasanya tetap seperti ini, namun Naruto yang tersadar lebih dulu mencoba melepas tangan Hinata yang melingkari pinggangnya. Bukan bermaksud untuk pergi dan melepaskan kehangatan pelukan itu, namun ia sadar posisi mereka sekarang pasti menyakitkan bagi Hinata dengan kondisi kakinya sekarang.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati terhadap dirimu sendiri, Hinata."

Mata Hinata melebar sebelum seulas senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Sebaliknya, Naruto memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi rona merah tipis yang berganti menyerang wajahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia membaringkan Hinata dan mengambil tempat di sampingnya sebelum kembali menarik tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja untuk kembali berbagi kehangatan dengan sang gadis Hyuuga yang entah sejak kapan mampu menarik hatinya.

**XxXxXxX**

Ia terbangun saat mendengar seseorang menggumamkan namanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menyadari suara lembut dan deru nafas yang menerpa kulit lehernya. Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat tidur dengan damai di pelukan Naruto. Tidak hanya itu, kini ia malah merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto, seakan mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang lebih.

Sangat sulit untuk Naruto mengembalikan akal sehatnya dan mati-matian menahan degup jantungnya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk melepas tangan Hinata sebelum teriakan yang terdengar familiar seperti milik Sakura dan Ino terdengar.

Mendadak sepasang mata amethyst itu terbuka, yang langsung disambut dengan wajah Naruto yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya. Saraf motoriknya bekerja cepat, sehingga beberapa detik kemudian, ia segera menjauhkan diri dari Naruto. Tentu dengan rona merah yang kembali muncul di wajahnya ditambah rasa gugupnya yang semakin menjadi.

Canggung dan sangat malu. Itulah yang mereka berdua rasakan.

"Kau… Kau tadi tertidur… di pelukanku… Ahhh! Bukan! Maksudku… Kurasa… Kita berdua ketiduran…"

Saat Naruto sibuk merangkai kata-kata di tengah kegugupannya, teman-teman mereka, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Sai telah muncul di mulut gua, entah sejak kapan.

"Ne… Hinata, Naruto… Apa yang maksud kalian tidur bersama sambil berpelukan erat di dalam gua seperti tadi?"

**FIN**


End file.
